Known units for forming stacks of articles normally comprise a stacking device for forming the articles into stacks; a supply device for feeding the articles to the stacking device in a given supply direction; and a further supply device for feeding the stacks of articles from the stacking device along an unloading path extending parallel to the supply direction.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,785 discloses a unit for forming stacks of articles, the unit comprising stacking means for forming the stacks, supply means for feeding the articles to an input of the stacking means in a first supply direction, and unloading means in series with the stacking means to unload the stacks from an output of the stacking means and feed the stacks in a second supply direction perpendicular to the first supply direction. The unloading means comprise a plate for accumulating the stacks and located at an unloading level higher than a supply level defined by the input of the stacking means.
Though highly reliable and easy to produce and operate, units for forming stacks of articles of the above type have several drawbacks, mainly on account of their structure, which prevents their being used in confined work areas.